


Photo Shoot

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Jimmy go to the wrong photo shoot. Takes place when they were on <i>SNL</i> at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these photos:
> 
> http://shandyfiles.s3-us-west-1.amazonaws.com/images/body/hollyscoop/HS_JimmyFallon_04.jpg
> 
> http://img.poptower.com/pic-62771/seth-meyers.jpg?d=600

“Are you sure this is the photo shoot we’re supposed to be at?” Seth asks Jimmy.

Jimmy frowns at the paper.

“That’s what this says. An _SNL_ photo shoot. You and me. This address. For _Entertainment Magazine_ ,” Jimmy answers, skimming the letter.

“Wait. _Entertainment Magazine_ or _Entertainment Weekly_?”

Before Jimmy can respond, a manager—they assume—comes into the waiting room to greet them.

“Lovely to meet you both. I’m Saul. You must be the new guys. Come with me. Charli will help you in costume and make-up, and then we’ll start the shoot.”

Seth opens his mouth to ask a couple of questions, but just as he begins, a woman appears through a different door. Seth and Jimmy turn.

“She’s barely wearing any clothes,” Seth whispers.

“She’s probably a model. It’s a fashion thing. Why are you so worried?”

“You two are cute. We’re gonna have fun today, huh? Make-up’s this way,” Charli says brightly.

Something still isn’t sitting well with Seth, though Jimmy seems completely into whatever is about to happen. Charli leads them down a hallway that has pictures of pin-up girls and macho guys and twinks and models of all kinds all along the walls. Seth’s face heats in a blush, and he wonders how Jimmy isn’t noticing that something is wrong until he turns and sees that he and Charli are talking about their dogs and laughing like all of this is normal.

When they get to the make-up room, they are shown to two seats in front of brightly lit mirrors.

“What kind of photo shoot is this?” Seth interjects.

Charli turns away from her conversation with Jimmy, which had moved onto the subject of cheeses.

“Oh, nothing I’m sure you’re not already used to. You both have done photo shoots before, right?”

“Yeah,” they say in unison.

Charli smiles.

“Okay good. And they’ll love the fact that you two are used to working together. It makes poses and prop work so much easier. You’ll do fine. Our subscribers will love some fresh faces.”

Seth sighs in relief.

“But what about all the pictures in the hallway?”

Charli opens some foundation and begins to apply it to Jimmy’s face.

“Oh, don’t be intimidated by those. I think they just keep them up for shock value.”

“What pictures in the hallway?” Jimmy asks.

“Nothing,” Seth deflects.

Another make-up artist comes in—Krystal—and starts on Seth’s face to keep them all on schedule.

“You’ve got beautiful blue eyes, honey,” Krystal says.

Seth blushes.

“Thanks.”

“I’m gonna play them up for you so it’s the only other thing they notice.”

She winks, and that uneasy feeling sets back into Seth’s stomach.

_Something isn’t right…_

Thirty minutes later, they’ve been brushed, powered, and gelled into apparent perfection.

“Ready to see your looks for today?” Charli asks.

Both women move away from the mirrors and give them both a look at themselves.

_Oh my god._

“So, what do you think?” Krystal asks expectantly.

“Ummm…”

“Dude, I look great! You shaved off, what? Ten, fifteen years off me? I love it! Seth, my man, you look like you’re twenty-five again.”

The stylists smile, and Seth tries very hard to do the same.

“That is just what we wanted to hear. Now, behind you are your outfits, so we’ll give you a few minutes to change.”

Seth waits for them to leave before finally speaking his mind.

“I’m 99% certain we’re at the wrong shoot.”

“What are you talking about?” Jimmy asks, inspecting himself in the mirror.

“I mean, there is a huge difference between _Entertainment Magazine_ and _Entertainment Weekly_. And I’m positive _Entertainment Weekly_ doesn’t keep soft-core porn up on their walls and make their subjects look like twinks.”

Jimmy’s eyes widen as it dawns on him.

“No way. You think they’ve got us confused with—? Come on.”

Seth grab their outfits and shoves them into Jimmy’s hands. 

“Look at what we’re supposed to be wearing.”

The bag with Seth’s name on it has a purple and robin’s egg blue polo shirt with matching briefs. And the bag with Jimmy’s name on it has a tiny white tee with the I Heart NY” logo with bright red briefs. Jimmy’s stomach drops twelve stories as he looks back up at Seth.

“What are supposed to do?”

“We’ve gotta tell them that there’s been a huge mistake.”

“And what? Have Lorne pay them back for my fuck up? Is that a conversation you want to have with Lorne?” 

“So we’re just supposed to go through with it!”

Jimmy immediately begins slipping out of his clothes.

“Dude, we’re in _way_ too deep to back out now.”

Jimmy pulls the tiny tee over his head and wiggles into it. It shows off his chest and arms really nicely. Like really nicely. Seth bites his lip as Jimmy shimmies out of his jeans and tries not to watch him quickly slip out of his underwear and into the new pair. Jimmy looks up.

“Like what you see?”

Seth gulps.

“What? No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Jimmy shakes his head.

“Hurry up, pervert,” Jimmy teases.

Seth quickly follows suit and strips out of his clothes and into the “costume.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jimmy asks when Seth is dressed.

“Tell you what?”

“That you were packing heat.”

Seth blushes.

“Oh, but _I’m_ the pervert?”

“Definitely.”

Seth shoves his shoulder when Charli reenters. 

“The camera is going to love you. Come this way.”

They get a few appreciative—if awkward—glances in their direction as they make their way to the studio. Seth is relieved that it’s tasteful. There’s no mirrors or whips or cuffs or anything, and Seth is grateful.

“Where do you want me?” Jimmy asks, ever the extrovert.

They take a bunch of him eye-fucking the camera, and Seth can tell that Jimmy’s eating it up. The post him on his back with his head hanging off a ledge for an upside down shot that stretches out his whole body and outlines his dick perfectly in the white drawers. And they do one where his hands are on his hips with his lips looking plump enough to bite.

_Easy boy._

Seth loses track of how many pictures they actually take of Jimmy before they move on to him.

“You’ve got the ‘twink in the library’ look. Let’s go with that,” Keith, the photographer, says.

They tell him to look like he’s reading, but he’s in one pose for so long that he actually does end up reading a few pages. They tell him to bite his lower lip. And then to try licking his fingers to turn a page. It’s Seth’s idea to look directly into the camera as he tongues his index and middle fingers. Keith really seemed to like that idea.

His shoot ends with him at a “study table” looking bright-eyed and studious on his top half, and downright obscene from the waist down, underwear doing little to hide the halfie he’s been sporting since watching Jimmy’s shoot.

“Excellent, boys. Got some great shots today. We’ll send you copies of the mag with your checks. Be sure to leave your information with the front desk,” Keith reminds them with a wink. “Hope to have you both back again soon.”

Jimmy and Seth beeline it back to the dressing room.

“So we can agree to never talk about this again?” Seth says, rapidly getting back into his own clothes.

“Come on,” Jimmy admonishes. “You had more fun than you’re letting on.”

“Are you kidding? I was mortified!”

“Is that what we’re calling getting a stiffy in the middle of a soft-core porn photo shoot now?”

“You noticed?”

“Kind of hard not to.”

There is a brief silence as they finish redressing and wiping off layers of make-up.

“It was kind of fun,” Seth admits.

Jimmy chuckles.

“It kind of was.”

“Do you think anyone we know will ever see those pictures of us?”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
